This invention relates to toys and is directed particularly to a toy potato chip maker in which a child may produce potato chips without the danger of using hot oil, as in commercial processes.
An object of the invention is to provide a novel, fully operative potato chip maker that is safe for a child to operate. Toward this end, the heating chamber is heated by ordinary lightbulbs which are shielded from contact by the child. The temperature generated by these lightbulbs is found to be adquate for this purpose and is not so great that it cannot be effectively baffled and vented so that there is no danger of the child being burned by touching any of the exposed parts of the heating chamber.
The exemplary embodiment of the invention generally includes a slicer for producing thin segments of potatoes, and a cooking apparatus for making the potato chips. The cooking apparatus includes an upper and lower housing portion and a pair of incandescent lamps, one of which is located in each housing portion. A pair of reflectors, one in the upper housing portion and one in the lower housing portion, provide a heating chamber for heat generated by the lamps. An endless screen conveyor encircles a pair of rollers outside opposite ends of the heating chamber such that the screen will move through the heating chamber between the lamps. A manually rotatable hand crank is secured to one of the rollers to permit selective manual movement of the screen through the housing.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompany drawings.